ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
107 Facts You Should Know About Collin the Speedy Boy
is a YouTube video published by The Leaderboard. Transcript (shows an image of Sonic) *Jacob: What do you call Sonic the Hedgehog as a human? You know already? It's Collin the Speedy Boy! (footage from various Collin the Speedy Boy games are shown) *Jacob: Released back in early 90s, Collin is the fast kid with a spunky humor, and is known for best fourth wall breaks. You want to know more about this spunky speedy teen? You came to the right place! Get ready to learn more about the badass kid! Welcome to 107 Facts About Collin the Speedy Boy! Let's begin! (The Leader Board Network intro) *Jacob: Fact Number 1. Collin the Speedy Boy had his first start on April 16, 1993. Being developed by Konami, this game was released for the Super Nintendo, SEGA Genesis, SEGA Game Gear, Turbograpx-16/PC Engine and PC. (2) *Jacob: Fact Number 2. The publisher, Warner Bros., owns the rights to the franchise with Oscar Hamilton creating the franchise along with his Japanese-American friend.. (3) *Jacob: Fact Number 3. Planning stages for CTSB started way back in 1988, when they got influenced by Nintendo's Super Mario Bros., they started developing ideas for over three years. (4) *Jacob: Fact Number 4. During those years, Collin was planned to be an orange anthropomorphic mouse named Mousey, and he was able to grab and throw stuff at enemies. He also eats cheese as a power-up. (5) *Jacob: Fact Number 5. After playing Sonic the Hedgehog in 1991, they became influenced and scrapped Mousey, retooling the whole game from scratch and retooling the main character as a Sonic/The Flash character. (6) *Jacob: Fact Number 6. After Mousey being scrapped, they had other name ideas in mind, and one of them was Mickey. That was scrapped to avoid confusion with Mickey Mouse and lawsuit with his owner Disney. (7) *Jacob: Fact Number 7. After deciding names, they came up with Collin, named after Colin Firth. In addition, he was reworked as a human. (8) * Jacob: Fact Number 8. Warner Bros. originally attempted to bring Mousey back, But was never brought back for unknown reasons. (9) *Jacob: Fact Number 9. The game took at least a year and a half to be produced. (10) *Jacob: Fact Number 10. During production, the idea of Bryte was greenlit when someone working there came up with a three-eyed bird named "Teary Eyed". (11) *Jacob: Fact Number 11. Originally, the NES version was planned. It was cancelled when Warner Bros. thought Collin would suit better as 16-bit. So you see why this game is really a classic. (12) *Jacob: Fact Number 12. The game was also originally going to also release on Amiga and Commodore 64, but those were scrapped for an unknown reason. (13) *Jacob: Fact Number 13. The game was proven to be a critical and commercial success, selling over at least ten to twelve million copies worldwide. (14) *Jacob: Fact Number 14. Despite the game's success, Warner Bros. originally planned the game to be one-shot, but after how successful the game turned out, they decided to do a sequel. Heck, even more than a sequel! (15) *Jacob: Fact Number 15. Production for the sequel started six months after the release of the first game. It took a year and a half to produce, just like how long the first game did. (16) *Jacob: Fact Number 16. The sequel was released on June 13, 1995 and like the previous installments, it was released on Super Nintendo, SEGA Genesis, Sega Game Gear and PC. Though, unlike the first one, it was released on the Game Boy and lacked the TurboGrapx-16 version. (17) *Jacob: Fact Number 17. 1995 also marked what CTSB fans called it "Year of the Collin" because many new things happened. For instance, Archie Comics, in partnership with DC Comics, published a new comic series based off the two games. (18) *Jacob: Fact Number 18. An another instance in 1995 is Collin's first television series premiering! On Kids' WB, back when that block and The WB channel were both brand spanking new. (19) *Jacob: Fact Number 19. The game, like the first, was a hit. But, believe it or not, the game sold damn further than the first game, selling over 15 million copies! Man, that's so (bleep)ing awesome. (20) *Jacob Fact Number 20. In July 1996, Warner Bros. decided to release the first one-console CTSB game, titled Collin's Game Gear Journey. (21) *Jacob: Fact Number 21. However, it gained mixed review, making it the first mixed-reviewed game. (22) *Jacob: Fact Number 22. The game did prove to be a commercial success, but it sold lower than the first two games. So that was a bummer. (23) *Jacob: Fact Number 23. The same year, Warner Bros. decided to make a new CTSB game under the working title Collin the Speedy Boy 3, which soon became Collin: The Island of the Bots. (24) *Jacob: Fact Number 24. Talking about the comics. The comics is the first collaboration between DC Comics and Archie Comics. (25) *Jacob: Fact Number 25. The comics soon ended in 2005. (26) *Jacob: Fact Number 26. Thirteen years later, the comic was revived, this time, DC Comics released them by themselves. (27) *Jacob: Fact Number 27. Okay, let's get back to the games. Unlike the previous three, this game was the first to release strictly on disc. (28) *Jacob: Fact Number 28. Collin: The Island of The Bots was released on August 12, 1997 for both the PlayStation and the failed Sega Saturn. (29) *Jacob: Fact Number 29. This game does have a PC version, but that was released on the following year. However, did you know that the PC version was to release alongside with those? That was originally the case until they delayed the PC version to fix bugs and add more polishes. (30) *Jacob: Fact Number 30. This game was to release as well on Super Nintendo, SEGA Genesis and (believe it or not) the Nintendo 64. Those versions were scrapped. (31) *Jacob: Fact Number 31. Another game, Collin and The Swift of Light, was released for the PlayStation and PC on November TBD, 1998, officially being the first CTSB game to not release during spring nor summer. (32) *Jacob: Fact Number 32. This game was the final CTSB game to be a 2D platformer, as the franchise moved on to 3D games. (33) *Jacob: Fact Number 33. Speaking of which, Warner Bros. released its first CTSB spin-off starring Baylee Mardis... but unfortunately, it was terrible. (34) *Jacob: Fact Number 34. Baylee was released on November 9, 1999 for the PlayStation, Dreamcast, Nintendo 64, PC and Game Boy Color. (35) *Jacob: Fact Number 35. This game actually surprassed Collin's Game Gear Journey as its lowest reviewed CTSB game, as well as currently being that. (36) *Jacob: Fact Number 36. This game was supposed to have a 2000 release date and was to have more than 18 levels and was supposed to have Baylee turn into Super Baylee. Because Warner Bros. was forced to rush the game for its holiday release, those were scrapped. (37) *Jacob: Fact Number 37. Baylee was Konami's final game for the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. (38) *Jacob: Fact Number 38. Not only that, but this was also the final game EVER to feature those classic designs, although those classic designs weren't retired until late 2000. (39) *Jacob: Fact Number 39. Eurocom, known for 40 Winks during that time, was offered by Warner Bros. to produce future CTSB games. Of course, they agreed. (40) *Jacob: Fact Number 40. Remember when Baylee was the last game to feature classic designs? Well, that is, but did you know that Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem was originally going to use those classic designs? (41) *Jacob: Fact Number 41. That was scrapped when Warner Bros. gave Eurocom the biggest opportunity to give the characters a more modern look. (42) *Jacob: Fact Number 42. The modern looks were introduced in 2000, but aren't used until 2001 when CTSB 3D ''was released... although they started using them for Au'Some Jelly Pops in 2000, and some advertisements. (43) *Jacob: Fact Number 43. ''The FingerTown Problem was released on January TBD, 2001 for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and PC. Category:107 Facts You Should Know About Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Transcripts Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:YouTube